Chang Min's Love Stream
by Rokuna Aldebaran
Summary: Kau percaya dengan tumbuhnya cinta pada pandangan pertama? Kalau kau percaya, apa kau juga akan percaya bahwa Changmin pernah mengalaminya?


Sebuah fiction dari seorang fan untuk oppa imutnya. Tadinya akan diikutkan dalam FIM ff challenge, tapi nggak jadi. Alhasil, saya publish disini saja. Long shot yang alurnya rada kecepetan, soalnya kalo dijelasin semua pasti jadinya lebih dari 1 chapter.

Enjoy.

a/n: tulisan yang di-_italic _adalah pemikiran Chang Min. Review akan sangat dihargai.

Chang Min's

**LOVE STREAM**

-Spring, 2005.

Musim semi ini, TVXQ memulai debut pertamanya di Jepang.

**Chang Min's point of view**

Hari ini sangat cerah. Karena baru tiba di Jepang, seluruh anggota TVXQ diperbolehkan untuk berkeliling Tokyo. Yoochun-hyung memutuskan untuk berkeliling Tokyo dengan sepeda. Katanya, selain tanpa polusi, dia juga jadi bisa memperhatkan gadis-gadis Jepang yang lewat dengan santai. Dasar playboy. Yunho-hyung memilih berjalan kaki. Selain sehat dan menyenangkan, berjalan kaki kan hemat. Sedangkan Jaejoong-hyung yang sedang kurang sehat akan berkeliling naik bus, ditemani Junsu-hyung. Kasihan Jaejoong-hyung. Dia pasti tidak akan bisa tenang. Lain lagi denganku. Hari ini, aku ingin berjogging ke taman di dekat sini.

"Melihat pohon sakura yang sedang mekar pasti akan sangat menyenangkan," gumamku pada diri sendiri.

Berjogging di Tokyo jauh berbeda dengan berjogging di Seoul. Udara di sini lebih hangat. Pemandangannya pun sangat berbeda dengan pemandangan Korea.

Sampai di taman, aku duduk di sebuah bangku. Sambil memandang dan mengagumi pohon sakura, kukeluarkan 'kehidupan'-ku.

iPod.

Saat sedang asyik mendengarkan lagu 'Hey Girl', secara tak sengaja mataku terarah pada sesosok gadis di bawah pohon sakura. Gadis dengan rambut lurus kemerahan –terbakar matahari. Tingginya proporsional, dengan bentuk tubuh sempura dan lekuk indah menghiasi badannya. Masih ditambah lagi dengan kulit putih merona miliknya yang membuat ia makin tampak menarik. Sayang, gadis itu membelakangiku, jadi wajahnya tak dapat kulihat. Meski begitu, aku terus memperhatikannya –terpikat.

Perempuan bertubuh elok itu sedang menjual bunga rupanya. Lalu di saat yang sangat tidak terduga, gadis itu membalikkan badannya dan secara tidak sengaja menatapku. Mulanya dia tidak melakukan apa-apa, tapi menurutku, karena kami berpandangan cukup lama, gadis itu merasa yakin sedang diperhatikan.

"Maaf, tuan. Apa anda ingin membeli bunga?" tawarnya sopan sambil berjalan ke arahku. Akhirnya bisa kulihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Dan, aku hanya bisa cengo memandangi betapa cute wajah gadis itu. Mata bulatnya yang indah memancarkan kepolosan sekaligus aura seorang wanita sejati. Hidungnya mancung dengan bibir mungil di bawahnya yang tipis dan menawan bagai kelopak bunga sakura. Pipi kemerahan sehalus sutra makin membuatnya mirip Barbie ala Jepang.

Benar-benar tipeku.

Eh tunggu dulu. Aku cengo di depan seorang gadis? Aigoo~!

"Bunga mawar merah ini artinya "I lovu you". Kalau bunga lavender ini artinya "I missu you", tuan bisa memberikannya pada kekasih tuan. Dia pasti akan senang," ujar gadis bermata kecoklatan di depanku itu. Aku sedikit canggung dengan sebutan 'tuan' yang diucapkannya. Maksudku, tampang masih bocah begini dipanggil tuan?

Tapi sedetik kemudian aku sadar, dia sedang menawarkan bunga-bunganya –untuk dibeli.

"Umm, baik. Aku beli keduanya," dengan panduan kamus mini Jepang, aku menjawabnya, mati-matian. Lalu secekatan dan seanggun rusa, diambil dan dibungkusnya kedua bunga yang terlihat paling segar, dan diberikannya padaku sambil tersenyum. Melihat senyumnya, aku terpana. Senyum yang benar-benar manis, sampai aku juga ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

**End of Chang Min's point of view**

-TVXQ's Apartment.

"Aku akui, senyum Chang Min memang manis, tapi melihatnya senyum-senyum sendiri tanpa sebab begitu membuatku merinding," bisik Junsu pada Yunho, Yoochun, dan Jaejoong. Mereka berempat sedang mengintip Chang Min sambil bersembunyi di balik sofa.

"Mungkin Chang Min sedang jatuh cinta."

"Ah~ Yoochun mungkin benar. Cinta bisa membuat orang jadi gila," kata Jaejoong dramatis sambil mengepalkan tangan dan mendongakkan kepala. Yunho dan Yoochun menatapnya sambil sweatdrop.

"Kalau begitu, sepertinya dari dulu Chang Min jatuh cinta pada seseorang, bisa jadi dengan salah satu di antara kita. Dari dulu kan dia sudah gila," sambung Junsu disusul cekikikan tertahan dari member yang lain.

"Kalian ingat? Dulu Chang Min pernah mempunyai sebuah boneka yang ia ajak bicara. Saat boneka itu hilang, Chang Min sampai menangis dua hari penuh sambil berguling-guling dan sujud-sujud di karpet. Betapa gilanya dia!" Junsu kembali mengingatkan member yang lain pada aib Chang Min yang satu ini.

"Ghishishishi...!" tawa tertahan keempat makhluk berbakat ini hampir meledak. Untung mereka menutup mulut masing-masing dengan tangan mereka.

"Dan, kau ingat tidak saat anak itu marah besar beberapa waktu yang lalu? Dia pergi ke kamar mandi, lalu menarik tissue toilet dengan kemarahan. Setelah itu, dia menggulungnya kembali dengan sangat cepat sambil menyumpah-nyumpah. Waktu itu aku berpikir, Chang Min pasti sedang kesurupan," kata Yunho di sela-sela tawa yang mati-matian ditahannya. Leader yang seharusnya berwibawa itu ternyata sama saja dengan membernya yang konyol.

"Ghishishishishi!" mereka berempat mempererat bekapan pada mulut mereka sendiri, berjuang supaya tawa mereka tidak benar-benar meledak.

"Dan kalian ingat? Kekuatan pukulan Chang Min bisa membuat Jaejoong hilang ingatan?" sahut seseorang lagi.

"Gyahahaha! Tidak, itu yang—...eh?"

**DEG...**

"E-eh, Ch-Chang Min ah~, o-omo..."

"Bumpara papa bumpapa..."

"Ka-kami hanya..."

"Mengagumi...ke-kekocakanmu..."

Mereka berempat berusaha mengelak, kecuali Junsu yang hanya ba bi bu nggak penting. Tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan sohib-sohibnya, Chang Min mengambil palu dari plastik yang entah didapatnya dari mana, lalu memukulkannya ke lantai.

**B****BUAAGH!**

Melihat kekuatan Chang Min yang bagai hulk, mata mereka sontak melotot. Mereka pun lari terbirit-birit ke seluruh penjuru ruangan sambil berteriak.

"Sekarang, siapa yang kesurupan, eh?"

Keesokan harinya, Chang Min bangun lebih awal. Dan setelah mendapat ijin dari manager, ia segera pergi ke taman yang didatanginya kemarin. Ia menunggu sang gadis manis. Tapi, sepertinya perempuan itu belum datang.

Setelah menunggu empat jam tanpa hasil, akhirnya Chang Min mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Chang Min ah~"

Wajah Chang Min terangkat, sesaat dia senang. Namun lalu dia sadar bahwa gadis yang ia temui kemarin belum tahu namanya. Lagipula, itu suara laki-laki. Merasa tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan, akhirnya Chang Min pun membalikkan badan.

"Hyung."

"Chang Min ah~ ternyata benar kau disini," panggil Jaejoong. Di mata Chang Min, hari itu hyung-nya yang satu ini terlihat sangat cantik, meskipun biasanya juga begitu. Tapi hari itu lain. Ia membayangkan Jaejoong adalah perempuan yang dijumpainya kemarin.

_Kenapa aku jadi terbayang-bayang wajahnya seperti ini, ya?_

"Dari mana kalian tahu aku disini?" lanjut Chang Min sambil berusaha menepis apa yang barusan dipikirkannya.

"Manager yang memberi tahu kami. Ayo, kita akan makan makanan Jepang. Kau pasti akan suka," kata Yoochun. Chang Min mengangguk. Ia pun berjalan ke mobil. Sesekali ia menengok ke belakang, ke arah taman. Tapi, gadis itu tidak pernah muncul.

"Besok kita akan mulai training, mencoba lagu dan dance, lalu juga belajar bahasa Jepang. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir kita bebas berjalan-jalan di Tokyo, jadi aku meminta manager untuk mengijinkanku membawa kalian ke restoran Fujiyama. Di sana, kita bisa memilih sendiri makanan Jepang yang ingin dicoba," jelas Yunho.

"Jadi mulai besok kita sudah harus bersiap-siap untuk debut ya?" tanya Chang Min. Ia berharap masih punya waktu untuk melihat gadis manis itu lagi sebelum ia benar-benar sibuk.

"Umm," jawab Yunho menganggukkan kepala.

"Bukan hanya itu, sepertinya di Jepang ini jadwal kita akan lebih padat dari jadwal di Korea. Karena masih ditambah dengan les bahasa Jepang yang delapan jam sehari lima hari seminggu selama tiga bulan. Jadi, mungkin tidak ada yang namanya santai," kali ini Junsu yang menjelaskan.

_Rasanya aku ingin pingsan. __8 jam sehari 5 hari seminggu selama 3 bulan?_

_Bagus. Sekarang aku akan kembali ke sekolah lagi._

**Chang Min's point of view**

Akhirnya, 3 bulan penuh siksaan itu pun berlalu. Sulit disangka, aku selamat! Mungkin pernyataanku barusan terlalu berlebihan, tapi memang 3 bulan itu membuat fisik dan mental kami lelah. Dan akhirnya, member TVXQ diberi libur selama 3 minggu untuk menyegarkan diri dari tekanan dan kejenuhan. Jaejoong-hyung, Yunho-hyung, dan Yoochun-hyung akan kembali ke Korea. Sedangkan aku? Aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di Jepang. Rasa penasaran membuatku tinggal dan mencari gadis itu, yang sudah 3 bulan tidak kulihat tapi wajah imutnya masih terbayang jelas di benakku.

Hari Selasa sekitar jam 8, pagi aku pergi ke taman pertamaku di Jepang. Hari itu, aku menemukan apa yang kucari.

"Aku mencarimu selama ini," ujarku setelah cukup dekat dengan gadis di depanku. Bahasa Jepangku sudah cukup baik sekarang. Terima kasih untuk neraka kursus bahasa Jepang itu. Hahaha.

Bidadari manis itu tampak sedikit bingung, tapi lalu sepertinya dia ingat siapa aku. Yah, kau tahu lah. Pria-pria di Jepang kan jarang sekali yang memiliki tinggi badan diatas 180 cm. Pasti mudah mengingatku kan?

"Umm, gomen ne. Saya merawat baa-san beberapa bulan lalu," kata gadis itu akhirnya. Meskipun aku bisa melihat kecanggungan di wajahnya, namun terpantul jelas juga rasa sedih yang mendalam.

Aku pun bertanya, "dia sakit?"

"Hai," dia mengangguk.

"Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" Aku jadi ikut khawatir.

Ada jeda 10 detik sebelum dewi itu menjawab, "baa-san...meninggal." wajahnya sekarang terlihat sangat terpukul. Dia sedang menahan tangis, aku tahu itu.

"Ah, maaf aku menanyakannya. Aku tidak tahu. Aku turut berduka." Apa yang bisa kukatakan selain itu? Aku menyesal menanyakan pertanyaan terakhirku itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, gadis yang menghadap ke arahku terisak pelan. Aku jadi bingung mau berbuat apa.

"Uh uh uh... baa-san… baa-san lah satu-satunya orang yang menganggap hidupku berarti. Beliaulah alasanku untuk hidup. Tanpa baa-san, rasanya aku ingin mati saja! Uh uh uh uh…"

Mengdengar ungkapan hatinya yang putus asa itu, ingin aku memeluk dan menghibur dirinya, tapi aku sadar, aku tak pantas melakukannya. Akhirnya, yang bisa kulakukan hanya memegang pundaknya dan mengatakan apa yang saat itu kupikirkan.

"Aku yakin, sekarang nenekmu sedang melihatmu dari atas sana. Beliau pasti sedih melihatmu tidak semangat begini. Karena kau adalah orang yang dikasihinya, maka lanjutkanlah hidupmu demi dia. Supaya ketika melihatmu, beliau bisa tersenyum melihat cucunya yang dapat hidup mandiri tanpanya."

Dia mendongak, menatap lurus ke mataku.

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli?" tanyanya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," jawabku. "Mungkin karena aku..." Kata-kata yang ingin kuucapkan terputus. Lalu, setelah mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian, dengan suara yang lembut aku melanjutkan.

"Mungkin aku... jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

_Ah! Apa yang barusan kukatakan? Gawat. Bisa-bisa aku ditolak sebelum menembaknya. Bodoh-bodoh-bodooooh! Kenapa aku bisa keceplosan begini?_

Gadis itu kelihatan kaget bukan main. Bibirnya tampak ingin berkata-kata, tapi tak ada suara yang keluar.

"Boleh aku mengenalmu lebih jauh?"

-Kurisumasu Restaurant.

Di luar dugaan, gadis bertubuh mungil yang sedang duduk dengan alimnya di atas kursi di hadapanku itu memesan banyak sekali makanan. Pizza, kare, sushi, sashimi, udon, ramen, dan 2 es kelapa muda. Aku, apa yang bisa kulakukan selain melongo?

"Kenapa? Saya pesan ini untuk kita berdua. Ini menu terenak di restoran ini. Dan anda jangan khawatir, harganya murah, kok," sang gadis menjelaskan.

"Oh..." aku hanya meng-oh.

_Tetap saja banyak. _

Aku melirik ngeri ke arah gadis itu. Seperti membaca pikiranku, gadis di depanku hanya tersenyum kecut dan sedikit berbisik, "kalau sedang stress, porsi makan saya bisa berlipat-lipat kali dari porsi normal."

"Ah~ kalau begitu, kita sama. Bedanya, tidak stress pun, makanku tetap banyak."

Gadis itu tertawa. Ah, tawanya membuat hatiku hangat.

"Umm, aku belum tahu namamu."

"Eto..Kazuko. Watashi no namae wa Kazuko desu."

Kazuko. Nama yang indah.

"Anata wa?"

"Watashi wa Chang Min desu."

"Chang Min, un? Saya sudah tahu kalau anda bukan orang Jepang. Tapi bahasa Jepang anda sudah bagus, ya."

Pujiannya sungguh tulus dan tidak berlebihan. Hei, memangnya kenapa kalau dari tadi aku selalu memuji apa saja yang dilakukannya? Ada yang cemburu?

"Ne, dari mana asal anda?"

"Aku? Aku dari Korea. Korea Selatan."

**End of Chang Min's point of view**

Dan begitulah, makan siang keduanya berlangsung dengan akrab. Chang Min merasa ada sesuatu yang hangat berdesir di hati kecilnya ketika berada di dekat Kazuko. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Chang Min, Kazuko pun merasakan sesuatu yang sama. Itu sebabnya ia memperbolehkan Chang Min untuk mengenalnya, karena dirinya sendiri juga ingin mengenal Chang Min. Bukan karena fisik laki-laki itu yang memang oke, tapi ada sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu itu, mungkinkah...

Dalam satu hari itu, Kazuko dan Chang Min mengobrol selayaknya teman dekat. Kazuko mulai mengganti kata 'saya' dan 'anda' dengan 'aku' dan 'kau', menandakan dirinya merasa berbicara dengan lelaki yang baru dikenalnya itu bukanlah hal yang kaku lagi.

Mereka berdua membicarakan banyak hal, kecuali satu. Tentang keberadaan Chang Min sebagai seorang anggota boy band asal Korea, TVXQ.

Tiga minggu Chang Min habiskan untuk mengunjungi tempat-tempat wisata dan makan siang bersama Kazuko. Dalam waktu yang singkat itu, perasaan mereka sudah terikat kuat. Chang Min bisa membuat Kazuko kembali ceria dan berani menatap ke depan, ke kehidupannya yang tanpa seorang nenek. Sedangkan Kazuko mampu membuat hidup Chang Min semakin berwarna.

"Chang Min-kun, aku tahu kau suka makan, tapi aku lebih suka memasak daripada makan. Jadi, kapan-kapan mampirlah ke rumahku untuk memasak bersama. Kau mau kan?" suatu hari Kazuko meminta hal itu pada Chang Min. Chang Min menjawabnya dengan anggukan imunya. Karena gemas, Kazuko pun mencubit pipi lelaki jangkung itu.

-Kazuko's front door, 5 p.m.

Knock-knock-knock.

"Ah! Chang Min-kun!" sambut seorang gadis semanis putri salju setelah membuka pintu.

"Aku menunggumu lama sekali, tahu!" katanya lagi sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Melihat itu, tangan Chang Min jadi gatal untuk mencubit pipi dara jelita itu. Namun karena kedua tangannya memegang keranjang belanjaan, jadi tidak bisa deh.

"Gomen, Kazuko-chan. Belakangan ini aku sangat sibuk. Jadi hanya bisa bicara lewat telepon saja. Sampai-sampai kita jadi tidak punya waktu untuk bertemu ya," Chang Min menjawab dengan tidak kalah cute.

"Ahaha, Chang Min-kun imut deh. Ya sudah, ayo masuk."

Chang Min mengangguk.

"Dapurnya ada di sana. Aku mau ambil celemek dulu," kata Kazuko sebari menunjukkan arah dapurnya. Tanpa banyak cingcong, Chang Min segera menuju dapur dan menyiapkan segala keperluan memasak. Tak sampai 15 menit kemudian, acara masak memasak dimulai. Rencananya mereka akan membuat chicken karage, miso, udon, dan wasabi, makanan Jepang favorit Chang Min.

Chang Min dan Kazuko memasak dengan sangat kompak. Sesekali pandangan mereka bertemu dan mereka saling memberi senyum. Namun, ada suatu saat dimana bukan hanya mata yang berkontak, tapi hati mereka pun seperti ikut berbicara.

Di mata Chang Min, Kazuko tidak hanya cantik, tapi juga baik hatinya. Ia sangat ingin melindungi Kazuko, karena Kazuko adalah orang yang rapuh dan gampang terluka. Entah sejak kapan, Chang Min merasa dirinya sangat ingin memberikan cinta dan kasih sayangnya pada gadis ini.

Bagi Kazuko, Chang Min adalah laki-laki yang lembut dan sangat mengerti dirinya. Kazuko selalu merasa nyaman dan aman di dekat Chang Min. Ia ingin selalu berada di sisi Chang Min. Selalu. Sampai kapan pun.

Inikah cinta?

Is this love?

Kokoro wa nan desu ka?

Igeotdo sarangeun anilkka?

Beautiful.

Perlahan, Chang Min melangkahkan kakinya, mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh mungil Kazuko yang 23 cm lebih pendek darinya. Mata Chang Min memandang dalam kearah mata Kazuko yang sayu. Chang Min bisa melihat sesosok perempuan yang dingin, tak tersentuh oleh kehangatan cinta. Chang Min merasa degup jantungnya bertambah kencang dan keras. Perasaan dari hatinya yang terdalam mengalir keluar, terpancar dari binar matanya yang makin terang. Digenggamnya tangan Kazuko pelan -sangat perlahan, menunggu reaksi Kazuko. Bila Kazuko tidak menginginkannya, ia akan melepaskannya.

Tapi yang dilakukan Kazuko justru mempererat genggaman tangan itu.

"Kazuko..." dipanggilnya dengan lembut nama malaikatnya. Kazuko tersenyum samar, namun Chang Min melihatnya. Betapa bahagianya hati Chang Min, gadis di hadapannya ini tidak menolak cinta yang ingin ia berikan. Meski ia belum tahu apakah gadis itu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya.

Disentuhnya pipi lembut perempuan manis itu. Ditatapnya lekt-lekat dua netra bak permata milik bidadarinya.

"May I..."

Chang Min tidak melanjutkan permintaannya. Didekatkannya wajahnya ke wajah Kazuko. Sesaat ia ragu, namun, begitu ia merasakan nafas hangat dan melihat kedua mata terpejam gadis itu, gadis yang dicintainya, disentuhkannyalah bibirnya yang tipis dengan bibir mungil Kazuko yang terkatup rapat.

Lembut. Sangat lembut, dan sama sekali tanpa paksaan.

Saat itu, Kazuko dan Chang Min merasakan perasaan yang sama, perasaan yang saling memahami dan menyayangi.

Love. Kokoro. Sarang.

Cinta.

Kazuko mencoba menggumamkan sesuatu. Chang Min melepas ciuman pertamanya perlahan. Dipandangnya wajah Kazuko yang merona. Benar-benar semerah tomat.

"Ch-Chang Min-kun, se-sepertinya..wasabinya...gosong," ulang gadis itu terbata-bata.

Perlu 3 detik bagi Chang Min untuk memahami apa yang diucapkannya.

"MWOO?"

Cepat-cepat kedua makhluk itu melaksanakan apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

Makan malam berlangsung hening. Tak ada yang cukup berani untuk membuka percakapan. Sejak kejadian spontan itu terjadi, keduanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Dan setelah 'makan malam dalam kesunyian'-nya selesai, Chang Min akhirnya berkata, "besok kutunggu kau di taman itu."

Sesudah itu, setelah mengucapkan salam, Chang Min pun pulang.

-TVXQ's Apartment, 11 p.m.

Keempat member usil TVXQ itu rupanya belum kapok setelah hampir kena gaplok Chang Min beberapa waktu lalu. Mereka –lagi lagi- mengintip Chang Min dari balik pintu kamarnya.

"Dari tadi Chang Min menggumamkan kata-kata yang sama, 'lavender I miss you, mawar merah I love you'. Apa sih maksudnya?" tanya Junsu setengah berbisik.

"Mungkin..." kata Jaejoong menggantung.

"Mungkin..." Yunho tak mau kalah.

"Mungkin Chang Min sedang jatuh cinta!" Yoochun mengatakannya dengan ekspresi 'aku memang jenius!'

"Bisa tidak sih kau mengatakan hal lain selain 'mungkin Chang Min sedang jatuh cinta'?" hardik Junsu kesal.

"Baiklah. That's possible that Chang Min is falling in love."

Baru saja Junsu mau memprotes hyung-nya (Junsu merasa terhina dengan perkataan si Yoochun, karena dia merasa dirinya tak pandai berbahasa Inggris)...

"Hey, sedang apa kalian di sana?" tanya Chang Min tiba-tiba.

Keempat manusia itu un menjerit kaget dan jatuh dari posisi mengintipnya.

-Winter Park, 3 p.m.

Chang Min membuat janji untuk bertemu jam 2.30 siang. Tapi sampai sekarang Kazuko tidak datang juga. Pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai muncul di benak Chang Min.

_Mungkin dia tidak sudi bertemu lagi denganku. __Kemarin aku begitu lancang. __Atau dia sudah tahu hari ini akan tiba, sehingga dia menghindar? __Atau... jangan-jangan Kazuko kecelakaan dalam perjalanan ke sini?_

Chang Min menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

_Ah, tidak mungkin! Kalau dia terlambat, pasti karena memang ada sesuatu yang lebih penting yang harus diurusnya._

Saat itu, Chang Min benar-benar gelisah menanti kedatangan gadis yang sejak pertama kali bertemu, ia langsung jatuh cinta. Gadis yang ingin dijaga dan dilindungi dengan seluruh kekuatannya. Gadis itu, Kazuko.

"Chang Min-kun."

Ah. Suara Kazuko.

_Akhirnya._

Chang Min berbalik dan langsung memeluknya erat.

"Kau membuatku gelisah terlalu lama, Kazuko-chan," ujar Chang Min di sela-sela nafasnya yang memburu.

"Gomen, Chang Min-kun. Tadi ada urusan sebelum pergi ke sini. Kau tidak marah padaku kan?"

"Iie," jawab Chang Min sembari melepas pelukannya. Kazuko tersenyum lega mendengarnya.

"Ne, Chang Min-kun, kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini?"

Chang Min tersenyum. Pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan yang paling ingin ia jawab saat itu.

"A-ano, Kazuko-chan," kata Chang Min malu-malu sambil mengeluarkan dua benda yang gepeng dan kering, namun warnanya begitu indah. Dua benda itu...

Bunga?

"Bunga lavender artinya "I miss you", dan mawar merah artinya... "I love you"..."

Betapa terkejutnya Kazuko melihat bunga lavender dan mawar kering itu. Bunga-bunga itu, bunga yang dulu ia jual pada Chang Min saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Ternyata, begitu Chang Min membelinya, langsung dikeringkannya kedua bunga itu supaya suatu saat Chang Min dapat memberikan padanya kembali.

Bunga-bunga itu adalah bukti. Bukti bahwa Chang Min tidak berbohong. Bukti bahwa Chang Min **memang **jatuh cinta pada Kazuko pada pandangan pertama.

"Be my girl."

Kekagetan Kazuko semakin bertambah mendengar permohonan laki-laki tampan di depannya.

"Chang Min-kun..." janya itu yang berhasil keluar dari kerongkongannya. Wajahnya masih menunjukkan kekagetan. Tapi perlahan, wajah Kazuko melepas ketegangannya. Sekali lagi, dengan sangat manis dan tulus, Kazuko mengguratkan senyumannya yang indah.

"Un," gumam Kazuko sambil mengangguk kecil.

Chang Min begitu bahagia mendengarnya. Wajah imutnya bersemu merah. Chang Min lalu memeluk cinta pertamanya, yang ia cintai dengan sepenuh perasaan dengan erat, seolah tak mau melepaskannya. Kazuko pun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Chang Min dan membalas pelukan laki-laki yang mulai sekarang akan menjadi seorang pelindungnya.

"Saranghae."

"Aishiteru yo."

Tiga tahun. Bukan waktu yang singkat, bukan? Tiga tahun telah dijalani Chang Min bersama Kazuko. Tiga tahun Chang Min melindungi gadisnya dengan baik. Tiga tahun Kazuko memberi cinta yang tulus padanya.

Tiga tahun, selama tiga tahun, tak terhitung sudah suka yang mereka nikmati bersama. Seperti sehari sebelum ulang tahun Kazuko, Chang Min rela begadang sampai jam 12 malam demi menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan 'tanjoubi omedettou'. Tiga tahun pula, mereka menanggung duka yang ada bersama. Ketika Chang Min sakit, Kazuko merawatnya dengan penuh kasih sayang dan kehati-hatian. Ketika Kazuko patah semangat, Chang Min adalah orang yang paling menguatkannya lagi untuk berdiri. Saat Chang Min harus kembali ke Korea untuk jangka waktu yang cukup lama, Kazuko menanti dengan setia.

Tiga tahun yang begitu indah, yang seakan tak ingin diakhiri oleh Chang Min selamanya. Tiga tahun yang ingin selalu dijaganya dengan segenap kekuatan. Sampai hari itu...

-August, 2008.

"Kazuko-chan, aku ingin bertemu denganmu, besok jam 6 pagi di pelabuhan." terdengar suara khas Chang Min di telepon.

"Wakata. Ja matta, Chang Min-kun," jawab Kazuko dengan ceria. Dirinya sangat senang. Jangan-jangan, besok Chang Min akan melamarnya. Ditutupnya telepon dengan hati berbunga-bunga.

"Sayonara." kata Chang Min setelah bunyi beep-beep-beep telah terdengar di teleponnya.

-Pelabuhan Tsubaki, 6 a.m.

Kazuko berjalan dengan sepatu hak tinggi kesukaannya di atas papan-papan pelabuhan. Matanya menyisir pemandangan laut yang masih kemerahan di pagi hari. Kicauan burung camar di pagi hari menambah kebahagiaan hatinya. Dicarinya sesuatu yang menjadi alasannya berdiri di sana.

"Ah, Chang Min-kun," Kazuko memanggil. Chang Min yang sedang memandangi langit menoleh ke arahnya dan memberikan senyum. Senyuman khasnya, senyuman yang dewasa sekaligus imut dalam satu lengkungan.

Kazuko berlari-lari kecil mendekati pemuda yang telah menjadi partnernya selama lebih dari 6 semester. Tak lupa, ia juga menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya untuk orang yang sangat berharga baginya itu.

"Chang Min-kun, tidak biasanya kau mengajak untuk bertemu pagi-pagi begini. Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Umm.. Kazuko-chan, aku..."

Menyadari air muka Chang Min memurung, Kazuko menjadi heran.

"Aku...akan kembali ke Korea."

**Chang Min's point of view**

"Aku...akan kembali ke Korea." Aku mengatakan itu dengan susah payah. Kulirik wajah Kazuko. Senyumnya pudar. Matanya melebar.

"Ba-baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu disini-lagi," ucapnya.

"Kazuko-chan, mungkin aku...tidak akan kembali." Hatiku hancur saat mengatakannya. Kazuko tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Wajahnya mendadak pucat.

"Kazuko-chan, aku adalah salah satu member TVXQ, sebuah boy band. Kami pergi ke Jepang untuk debut, dan lusa, kami akan pulang ke Korea. Kami akan kembali debut di sana, di kampung halaman kami."

Kazuko tersentak. Dia begitu kaget, aku tahu. Karena aku pun tidak pernah memberi tahu tentang hal ini sebelumnya.

"Aku tahu kau terlalu sibuk untuk mengetahui tentang keberadaan TVXQ sebagai sebuah boy band, jadi maafkan aku karena aku tidak pernah memberi tahu—"

"Jadi kau akan meninggalkanku, Chang Min-kun?" kata Kazuko datar. Aku paham benar, dia tertekan.

"Hai," jawabku lirih, seolah tak ingin dia mendengarnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau memacariku bila kau tahu suatu saat nanti akan melupakanku?" Kazuko berteriak frustrasi. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Percayalah, aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu."

Bidadariku tak dapat lagi membendung kesedihannya. Air mata beningnya mulai berjatuhan satu per satu. Ia pun menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku sungguh tak tega melihat hal itu. Dengan hati-hati, kupeluk tubuh mungil malaikatku, mencoba menenangkannya.

_Bila aku benar-benar dewa, aku akan menghentikan waktu supaya tak perlu berpisah denganmu. Tapi, 'dewa' hanya sebuah julukan, bukan aku__ yang sesungguhnya. Sungguh, bila aku tidak melakukan ini, kau akan jauh lebih terluka. Apa yang akan kulakukan bila akhirnya melihatmu meratap dalam kesepian?_

_Dengan berakhirnya hubungan kita disini, hatimu akan terasa lebih ringan untuk berlayar mencari cinta yang lain. Cinta yang lebih abadi dari cintaku padamu._

_Sayonara, Kazuko-chan._

_Aishiteru._

-Januari 2010.

Hari ini, aku duduk dan melihat kembali masa laluku. Hari ini kusadar, bahwa satu setengah tahun lebih aku telah berpisah denganmu, gadis manisku.

_Kazuko, how are you? I still and will always remember you._

_Do you?_


End file.
